fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredy
Meredy is a member of Grimoire Heart, and the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Appearance Meredy is a young girl with a short stature. She has short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She has golden wing-like headgear around her ears. She wears a tight purple uniform with brownish leggings that reach up to her upper thigh. Around this uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of Grimoire Heart. Personality Meredy seems to have two distinct personalities. The first one, which she showed in her initial introduction and after her arrival on Tenrou Island, is a stoic, mature, and calm one. Her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. In battle she also seems to be quite cocky referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her second personality, which she displayed on the airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is child-like. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy is also very passionate about and has an immense amount of resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. History Meredy was found by Ultear, Zancrow, and Kain in a city they were destroying. Ultear decided to bring her with them because she reminded her of herself when she was younger, and also because she had strong Magic potential.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Pages 10-13 Synopsis S-Class Trial arc She was first shown on an airship, which belongs to her guild, Grimoire Heart. Ultear asked her if she would be partaking in the fight, to which Meredy affirmed. However, when Meredy calls Ultear "Ul", she is scolded and loses confidence, when Zancrow comforts her. She then witnesses them arriving to Fairy Tail Island and sees Makarov's giant release form, and she compliments his size by stating how big he is. She is later transported to the battlefield by Caprico's bubble Magic, saying "Mission begin". She later confronts Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser, and notes that their extermination is her prime objective. She explains to them what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref : to create a world where non-Magic users cannot survive. She is later seen in her battle with Erza and Juvia when she attacks them with an attack called Maguilty Sodom, that creates Magic swords that were sent flying towards the two. The attack managed to pierce Juvia's water body, which caused Erza to question what type of Magic it was, Meredy simply stated that to eliminate the enemy was her mission.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 225,Pages 5-6 As the battle between the three continues Meredy begins to assault Juvia and states that she will be "13th place". Erza then tells Juvia to step down because she will take care of her, and Meredy replies that Erza will be "4th place". When questioned by Erza as to what her rankings where Meredy replied that those were the rankings she decided to kill them in. Meredy then utilizes Maguilty Sodom and attacks Juvia again. Erza then asks why she is after Juvia, and Meredy replies "13 is just trash I'll take care of her quickly." Meredy then goes on and continues explaining her rankings and says Gray Fullbuster is first. Meredy then trembles in anger, stating that Gray killed Ur, which hurt Ultear, and for that, she would never forgive him. Meredy's swords then circle Erza, ready to attack her. However, her swords are wiped out by Juvia's water, and she looks on in shock as Juvia rises and the battlefield becomes drenched in rain, and Juvia says she can't forgive Meredy and with a disturbing look on her face asks Meredy whose life she was going to take.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 27-34 The battle between them then continues and Juvia goes on the offensive and completely overwhelms Meredy with ease, much to the surprise of Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 1-6 Juvia then tells Erza to leave Meredy to her, and Erza goes off to find Wendy and Gray, Meredy attempts to stop Erza but Juvia easily stops her. Meredy then tries to use Maguilty Ray but Juvia stops it easily with her water Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 7-9 Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy uses her Sensory Link Magic to link Gray and Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 13-15 Juvia then asks Meredy what she did, and Meredy explains that she linked the senses of her and Gray, much to Juvia's pleasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 16 Until Meredy explains that Gray and Juvia share pain as well and she attacks Juvia and Gray feels the pain as well. Juvia then attacks Meredy with her Sierra spell which surprises Meredy, and forces Meredy to link herself to Juvia and Gray stating that no matter which one of them died Gray would still perish as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 17-21 Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy tries to commit suicide, stating that she is not afraid to die. Juvia stops her by damaging her own leg. Juvia then tells Meredy that a Fairy Tail Mage would never take the life of someone even an enemy, which sparks rage in Meredy. Juvia rushes towards Meredy as she tries to kill herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 10-12 Meredy then flashes back to her childhood when she met Ultear, Zancrow, and Kain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 14-18 When she awakens from her thoughts Juvia, who at that point perceived Meredy's emotions through the latter's Magic, hugs her, and tells her to live. Meredy begins to cry, and they discontinue their fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 13-18 Later, when Azuma uproots the Great Tenrou Tree, which had previously given Magical strength and protection from death to every Fairy Tail member on the island, she is seen helping an exhausted Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 3 After Azuma's, Rustyrose's and Bluenote Stinger's defeat, Ultear, carrying Zeref, calls her. She looks glad as she sees that Ultear has captured Zeref. Ultear tells her there's been a change of plans and that they're leaving the island and so Meredy argues that they haven't found Gray yet. Ultear tells her that Gray is not their enemy, but their trump card. After Ultear's revelation of fooling Gray to get rid of Hades, Meredy becomes shocked and asks her why she would want to fool Hades. She looks stunned when Ultear declares that she won't give Zeref to anyone and that he's all hers. Ultear orders her to leave the island with her before the "eye" of Hades finds them. Meredy carries Zeref for her and is about to leave when Ultear notices Juvia unconscious on the ground. Ultear takes out a sword and tells Meredy she'll kill Juvia. Meredy, surprised once more, argues that Juvia doesn't have any fighting spirit left. Ultear tells her to shut up and swings the blade to Juvia's neck while Meredy looks horrified. However, the sword is stopped before it touches Juvia as Gray appears and takes Juvia out of Ultear's way. Meredy is seen stricken by Gray's words when he declares that he wants to walk the path where he can live with his comrades. She watches as Gray manages to land a blow on Ultear with his iced fists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 6-20 When Gray strikes Ultear, Meredy yells out her name. However, Ultear tells her to not worry about her and take Zeref to the escape point. Juvia, after being woken up by Gray, although injured, chases after her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 2-4 After awhile of running, Meredy is confronted by Zancrow who expels her from the guild for siding with Ultear. Meredy tries to explain her reasons but Zancrow attacks her and reveals that it was in fact Ultear that destroyed her hometown. Devastated, Meredy makes no move to save Zancrow when Zeref awakes and apparently kills him. Magic and Abilities Sensation_Link.jpg|Meredy Casting Sensory Link Maguilty=Sense.jpg|Three Spread Sensory Link Meredy_Maguilty_Sodom.jpg|Maguilty Sodom Caster Magic User: She was powerful enough to combat both Juvia and Erza simultaneously. *'Maguilty Sense': The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feel pain then the others will as well. :*'Sensory Link:' A spell casted by Meredy that allows her to link two people's senses. The magic won't work if the two people's feelings aren't strong enough.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Pages 14-15 :*'Three Spread Sensory Link:' A spell casted by Meredy that allows her to link with others who are linked by her magic Maguilty Sense.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Pages 18-19 *'Maguilty Sodom': It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 225, Page 5 :*'Maguilty Ray:' Meredy sends the blades created from Maguilty Sodom flying at her opponets.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Page 8 Major Battles *Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy *Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy Relationships Ultear Milkovich She views Ultear as her mother and is very fond of Ultear to the point that she stated that she would kill Gray Fullbuster for causing the death of Ur and supposedly Ultear's suffering and is even willing to kill herself to do so. Meredy soon becomes horrified when she learns that it was in fact Ultear herself that destroyed her hometown and family and was apparently using her to just further her own goals. Juvia Lockser Meredy initially viewed Juvia as trash, thinking that she is weak. During her battle with Erza and Juvia, Meredy mentions that she will kill Gray which causes Juvia to go berserk and attack her. Meredy uses her magic to link her life with Juvia's and Gray's and threatens to kill herself. However, Juvia is able to stop her, telling her that she needs to live for her loved ones, and Meredy is visibly touched by Juvia's statement. After the fight, Meredy is shown to have gained sympathy for Juvia and carries her when she was weakened by Azuma uprooting the Tenrou tree and even protests against Ultear for attempting to kill Juvia. Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet about Juvia Lockser) ''"Thirteen is just trash I'll take care of her quickly."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 29 *(To Erza Scarlet about Gray Fullbuster) ''"The man who hurt my Ultear, I'll never forgive him, I'll rip him apart!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 31 *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"This is the end, for the three of us there is only death."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 4 *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"I do not fear death!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Needs Help